Field
Network insights may be useful in various communication networks. For example, certain cellular or similar networks may benefit from the delivery of cellular network insights to subscriber devices through service set identifier (SSID).
Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile wireless devices for sending and/or receiving data is increasing. At the same time, the delivery of video data is consuming a larger and larger share of available wireless capacity, both because of the popularity of video and because video applications inherently consume relatively great amounts of data.
Various techniques such as media optimization and adaptive streaming servers promise to significantly increase system capacity and video quality in wireless networks such as third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) networks. For example, media optimizer and adaptive streaming servers can manage downloading of video to user equipment, such as a camera phone, smart phone, tablet computer, media play with wireless capability, or the like, just in time to be played. Such an approach may avoid waste of resources when a user abandons a video before the video is complete, because the approach can avoid transferring data that will never be used.
A user may frequently experience a gap in coverage or impaired coverage, so that under some circumstances video will be not be available at the moment it is needed. Delivering data before it is needed, which may be referred to as pre-filling data, can avoid interruption or degradation of video quality. This discussion will be presented primarily in terms of video data, but the mechanisms described here may be applied to any circumstances in which data is delivered as needed in order to use transmission capacity efficiently, but in which conditions are evaluated to determine whether data should be delivered before it is immediately needed.
The need for pre-filling of data can vary based on the particular circumstances of a user equipment (UE). In addition, turning to the example of video data, much video data can be configured so as to be playable only by a single UE, as in the case in which video is encrypted with a key provided only to a single UE or a few UEs, or in the case in which digital rights management (DRM) is used, so that video is configured to be transferable only to a single UE.
If video data is to be reliably delivered, however, accommodations may need to be made for areas experiencing poor coverage or significant loads, interfering with the ability of a UE to receive data just in time for playback. Under such circumstances, the UE may benefit from receiving data during times when it may be efficiently delivered, so that the data can be available for playback during a period of slow or no delivery. The control if video transfers can be related to network knowledge sharing, or the sharing of network analytic insights.
Data analytics insights are transforming various industries by linking these insights with decisions. Network infrastructure can generate network insights, for example, from the evolved node B (eNB), Radio Applications Cloud Server (RACS) and customer experience manager (CEM). These types of insights can be useful to many devices or elements of the network. For instance, this type of information can be useful to mobile applications also known as apps. An app may be considered to be a self-contained program or piece of software designed to fulfill a particular purpose, for example as downloaded by a user to a mobile device. Apps on mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, other portable computing devices, etc.) may make many decisions, using nuanced and rapidly changing app knowledge.